


Reader Insert: ARC Trooper Fives

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: Reader Insert [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gen, Smut, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: A collection of Reader Insert fics with ARC Trooper Fives, because who's gonna write these if it ain't me? Mind the rating and tags, they'll be adjusted as I add work :)
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/You
Series: Star Wars: Reader Insert [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reader Insert: ARC Trooper Fives

“Okay,” Fives grinned at you, finally lighting the last of the candles and spinning around to face you in just his boxers. “I think that’s everything. Now all we need is this little puppy.” He said triumphantly, holding up a bottle of amber fluid about the size of his hand.

You were already undressed, tucked under the duvet as you raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought clones weren’t allowed to have sugar, never mind that much. Where on earth did you find a bottle of syrup that large?”

Truthfully, you could have just bought it yourself at the market downtown, but once the two of you had entertained the idea of using syrup during sex, Fives was determined to be the one who procured it.

“Called in a few favors, bribed a man or two, and promised Captain Rex I’d do latrines for a week if he floated me some Iridonian silk to trade with.” Fives said proudly.

“You don’t intend to use that entire bottle tonight, do you?” You asked, glancing at it as Fives set it down on the nightstand.

“Well, let’s just see where the night takes us, shall we?” He mused. He flopped down on top of you, knocking the wind out of you as he landed. He propped his chin up on your chest, giving you the biggest puppy eyes he could manage.

“You gonna let me under there?” He asked hopefully, already trying to peel back the blankets.

“Of course.” You grinned, sitting up slightly and lifting the blanket, letting Fives shimmy quickly under the duvet, only for him to toss it back again as he sat up, his hips straddling yours. The cold air of the room hit you like a slap, and you shivered, crossing your arms over your chest.

“If I knew you were just going to rip the blankets off, I wouldn’t have let you in.” You griped.

“You’ll warm up quick when I get started with this.” Fives snarked back, grabbing the bottle and very carefully pouring a small capful out. “Alright, hold very still. Wouldn’t want to stain your sheets now, would we?”

“We’ve done a fair number of sinful things between these sheets.” You purred. “I doubt a bit of syrup would ruin them forever.”

“Don’t tempt me, love.”

Fives’ eyes blew wide as he tipped the capful of amber syrup out onto your chest, watching it pool, then drizzled it back and forth, testing it out. You sat up slightly, arching your back so the liquid would run down the length of your body, and Fives’ boner was almost instantaneous.

“Nine hells.” He breathed, and his brain seemed to reactivate. He moved forward, starting at the base of your ribcage, where the syrup had began to drip, and slowly dragged his tongue upwards, chasing the sugar across your body. He kissed another stream away from your abdomen, catching it before it could hit your hips. You closed your eyes, tilting your head back as you felt his lips work their way up your chest, kissing each syrup-coated nipple in turn before catching your lips in a deep kiss. He tasted sweet, his mouth warm and soft.

“Good?” Fives asked, cupping your cheek for just a moment.

“Very good.” You murmured, kissing him again. “Am I going to get a turn, eventually?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Fives grinned, already reaching for the syrup again. “But I’m not finished with you yet.”

He grabbed the bottle, starting to pour out another capful again, except this time, the syrup came out far faster than he thought it would, and it spilled over the cap and out between his fingers.

“Ah, kriff, heads up.” Fives said, trying to stop it from dripping on you. You sat up quickly, intending to help him right the bottle, except you sat up too quickly and your forehead smacked into the bottle.

“Fives -!”

He grabbed the bottle quickly to stop it from falling, but squeezed it _hard_ to keep it steady. This caused the syrup to launch out of the bottle and completely coat Fives’ face and chest.

“Ah! Sithspit! It’s in my eyes! It’s in my eyes!” Fives dropped the bottle, now spilling it directly into your naked lap. You cursed softly, picking up the upset bottle and setting it aside, ignoring the huge mess for now.

“IT’S IN MY EYES!” Fives shouted finally, scrubbing furiously at his syrup-coated face. He smacked his lips together. “Y/N it tastes good, but it BURNS!”

“Fives, it’s alright, hang on, let me get a cloth or something -.” You started to get out of bed, and remembered suddenly the mess on the bed. You made the mistake of pushing your hair out of your face with a syrup-covered hand, and the mess only got worse.

“Okay, Fives – honey – here, take my hand – that’s my _chest –_ there we go. We’re just going to get straight in the shower and forget this ever happened.” You told him, guiding him towards the refresher.

Fives followed along behind you like a shamed cadet, keeping his eyes firmly squeezed shut. “I am beginning to regret my decision.” He mumbled, listening as the water kicked on. You just giggled, finally looking him over in the proper lighting.

“You’re a mess, Fives.” You teased, giving his neck gentle little kisses, licking up some of the residual syrup there. “Let’s get cleaned up, we need to rinse your eyes out.”

“The tears are reflexive.” Fives said pointedly, stepping into the refresher and scrubbing his hands over his face under the spray. He huffed in relief, finally turning to face you. “That might have been the messiest sex we’ve ever had.”

“And we didn’t even get to the sex, that was the messiest foreplay.” You corrected, laughing as you wrapped your arms around his waist, joining him under the spray.

“I’ll put the sheets in the wash once we’re done.” Fives promised, kissing your forehead. “And I solemnly swear to never try that again.”

“I don’t mind trying new things.” You told him, reaching around him to grab the shampoo. “And never mind the sheets, love. We can sleep on the couch tonight. We’ll get them tomorrow.”

“They’ll stain.” Fives warned, glancing down at you.

“Like I said, we’ve done plenty of sinful things to stain those sheets.” You raised an eyebrow, taking his hand and moving it between your legs, raising an eyebrow up at him. “But anything we do in the shower simply… washes away.” You said innocently, already backing up against the wall of the refresher.

Fives chuckled, wrapping his arms around your hips and lifting you up, your legs wrapping around his hips.

“Then I guess we have some lost time to make up for.”


End file.
